Certain vehicles, such as skid loaders and crawler tractors, are driven by pressurized hydraulic circuits which deliver hydraulic fluid under pressure to hydraulic motors associated with the drive wheels on opposite sides of the vehicle. When the same amount of pressurized hydraulic fluid is supplied to each hydraulic motor, the vehicle travels in a straight line. As the supply of oil is increased on one side and decreased on the other, the vehicle is turned in one direction or another as the drive mechanism on one side of the vehicle travels at a different rate than on the other side of the vehicle.
A plurality of different valves and flow control devices have been adapted to divert the flow of oil to the opposite drive motors at opposite sides of such vehicles. However, these devices are characteristically expensive to manufacture and often make it difficult to smoothly and quickly control the vehicle.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide a flow control for fluid circuits which is adaptable for use in supplying oil to hydraulic motors on the drive mechanisms at opposite sides of vehicles.
A further object of this invention is to provide a flow control for fluid circuits which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to operate.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a fluid control for fluid circuits which will provide an infinite range of fluid flow for fluid circuits having dual power outlets.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a flow control for fluid circuits having dual power outlets wherein the fluid flow is never stopped for either of the power outlets.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.